


The Most Treasured

by powerofsand, Servetolive



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Breeding, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Multi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Voyeurism, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), it's bad yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Cloud remembered every millisecond of his fall.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Hojo, Hojo/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Most Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> A dark place for Servetolive and powerofsand to work out our personal frustrations and issues with the Remake's ending. This is torture porn. Please read with caution.

_You’ve really done it now, haven’t you?_

“You again.”

His first attempt at moving came out more like a spasm that radiated pain through every connected muscle in his ankle. It gripped him, the way a charlie horse did, spreading to his stomach and morphing into nausea.

It was agonizing.

_No? Start with the toes._

This was the second time he’d heard this voice. The last time had been when he’d fallen from the reactor and nearly into Aerith’s lap. As he struggled to move his toes, he wondered if the voice was his own; did he even know what that sounded like? Was it someone else’s?

He grunted. Just thinking about moving anything made him sick.

“I…” Cloud took several deep breaths to avert his vertigo, and attempted to form a coherent thought.

“I can’t move.”

_This is more than just scraped knees, kid._

Cloud didn’t know what to say to that. The pain dispersed itself, attacking the muscles surrounding his right femur and calf. It hurt, but he was able to cock his knee up toward his chest, and slowly lift himself up on his elbows. The exertion caused him to cry out.

_There you go._

The meat of his biceps shook as he struggled to hold himself up. It was like he had been starved in addition to being beaten.

It wasn’t a wholly unfamiliar experience. The moist cold felt the same as it did five years ago. The skin on his knees and shins stuck to the ground as he attempted to drag them forward.

“I’m… back, aren’t I?”

Cloud looked down at the white base, eyes darting back and forth between his hands, as if they could do something against the indestructible glass he knew he was encased in. 

As if they could shield himself from the filtered air, causing his bare skin to quiver.

When he tried to lift his head, a sharp sting behind his ear brought a hand there. Unbalanced, he nearly fell over, and his mind waded through fog to access his most recent memory.

\--

Kalm. The Mythril Mine. The other side of that mountain.

The serpent.

The Turks.

A dry breath caught in Cloud’s throat when he remembered them, flanked by grenadiers and elites in red.

Reno had seemed particularly happy to see him. _Forget the girl for now_ , he had said, the active tip of his rod crackling. _Get his ass first._

Exactly as it happened on the roof of the Shinra Building, Cloud gave the order to his friends to run. Hide in the marshes, take Aerith, protect her.

“Idiot,” he swore at himself as his last memory sprung to mind. It was hubris that made him stay, not practicality or logic.

He should have run.

He recalled flashes of Reno, the wicked glint of triumph in his eyes, and then the extreme pain he felt as the Turk snapped behind him in a flash and slammed his stick into the base of his skull at full power.

Every synapse, nerve and muscle in his body went alight at once. Before he could scream, Reno disengaged, and he fell forward.

Cloud remembered every millisecond of his fall.

He was so fast, but he didn’t miss the brush of lips against his ear as Reno spun around him, or the way his smirk felt against his skin.

_You are so fucked._

Cloud remembered slamming into the ground, and the lights going out.

\--

The memory was unpleasant, but by the time it had made itself completely clear and in step with reality, the general pain in Cloud’s body had dissolved into the familiar numbness that one might feel when sitting in one spot for too long. He picked up his head, and the dim, green lighting of his forgotten past brought his surroundings into slow focus.

If he could crawl forward a couple of steps in any direction, he knew that there would be glass. 

Cloud’s knuckles curled underneath themselves, against the base of his pod. 

His pod. The words made him shudder and lurch forward violently. Years ago, a young boy had walked back to his pod naked, barefoot, eager to be left alone in an unnatural setting that he would come to call home.

 _You can’t save anyone,_ Sephiroth had said. 

_You can’t even save yourself._

He wasn’t the same weak, useless child he was back then. This much, he thought, as he pulled himself to his knees, and lifted his back, vertebrae by vertebrae, had to be true.

\--

The first thing they did was strip her completely naked, down to the pretty ribbon that had been with her for ages. They hosed her down with tepid water and had her changed into a stark white hospital gown that barely came to her knees. Her wet hair soaked the back of it further enhancing how cold she was. 

The temperature was regulated oddly, going from warm to cold then back again. She wasn’t in a cell, but a clear enclosure with no blind spots. It was see through all around. Next to her were several other tubes, one containing a panther-like creature with red fur and the other to her right had another humanoid in it. He was writhing on the steel floor, occasionally mumbling to himself. The voice was as familiar as his silhouette, with the spiked golden hair being the defining feature.

“Cloud…” Aerith whispered, crawling to the glass and pressing her face to it. It fogged up, she wiped it away. When she saw him go down she thought she’d never see him again. The Turks rarely took prisoners and when they did…

_Don’t think about it. Focus on Cloud, he’s here. He can help. He has to be able to help._

“Can you hear me?” He remained unresponsive, lost in some horrible vivid nightmare. “Cloud?” She tried again, too afraid to raise her voice any louder. He might hear. Hojo might come and the thought of his slimy voice spouting awful visions of what was to come. It made her want to curl back up and pretend that none of this was happening. 

“Please wake up.” Both hands were placed on the glass. “Please…please…” Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, her vision was obscured by fog once again. Aerith was having another panic attack. The intercom cracked to life.

_“You are a nervous one. Do I need to send someone to help you calm down again?”_

She wanted to say no, everything in her was trying to get the words out but her body wouldn’t comply. She continued to gasp for air and shake. Her mother had gone through this countless times and still managed to smile and hold her close. Aerith had been back in custody for hours and was already breaking. She had never had his attention before and having in turned on her now invoked a fear that settled on her very spirit. The intercom crackled again.

_“I’ll handle this personally. I’m coming down.”_

There was a mechanical hiss; each tube had the ability to move between floors and hers was descending into the infirmary. Aerith stayed braced against the shielding, the last thing she saw was the movement of her friend, hazy from her breaths. 

He was lifting his head. The startling white walls of the hospital slowly came into view. The door off to the side opened and closed. The footsteps of several people were heard. Lab assistants. Her breathing became even more labored to the point where she had to lay down entirely.

“You are becoming a nuisance.” Hojo said, syringe in one gloved hand. He tapped the base to get rid of any air bubbles.

“Disengage the locks, you two will secure the specimen to the table.” There was a whoosh of air and an almost feeling of freedom before she dragged out by rough hands, one under each of her arms, digging into the tender flesh. Aerith was lifted on to the examination table, each limb was strapped down with another strap being pulled across her abdomen and secured. 

Her legs were placed in the stirrups at the end, also secured firmly. Before the panic heightened to unimaginative levels there was a sharp pinch of the needle at the meaty part of her arm. Hojo pressed down on the plunger and Aerith could feel the thick fluid flowing in, immediately clouding her brain and dimming the senses. 

Her heart rate slowed, her breathing became less labored and she completely relaxed with a loud exhale. Her eyes were heavy. They eventually drifted shut. The needle was removed.

“She’s stabilized. Bring the cart, we will begin an examination of the specimen to insure integrity of the blood line.” Her gown was untied and yanked open at the front. “Subject is female, 22 years of age in fair health.” Her eyelids were pried apart and a light shown in. 

“Severe bouts of anxiety when in a medical setting. A common phobia, responds well to treatment.” 

Someone was typing on a keyboard nearby, charting. Her mouth was forced open next and a wooden stick pressed down on her tongue all the way to the back of her throat. She was too out of it to choke.

“Teeth in excellent condition despite living in a slum. Physical attributes are aesthetically pleasing, such as the birth mother. Prepare blood samples to be taken.” More needles, more sharp pain. Hojo pressed down her stomach, palpating just above her hips, observing for any reaction

“Bring the light closer over here.”

Aerith’s legs were spread further apart. Latex prodded at the mound of her sex with two fingers opening her up just a bit before the unforgiving, cold metal of the speculum entered her. She instinctively tried to move away but was held in place by the restraints. Her inner walls were pulled apart and a microscope situated just outside of her vagina. 

She was entirely exposed to everyone in the room. This is what Hojo does. He takes away your name, your sense of self, and your dignity. When you enter his lab you're not a person anymore. You’d be lucky to even get a number. Aerith was unlucky, she was a valuable subject. He will never let her go again.

“St…stop…”

A cotton swab was inserted next and rotated a few circles before being withdrawn. This was placed in an unmarked test tube.

“Sir, we should take a tissue sample of its cervix.”

There was rummaging around and the sound of some sort of plastic wrapper. “There are no nerves here, you should only feel pressure and a slight prick.” Something was inserted, “Cough,” She followed the order blindly and although she knew the sound of medical scissors cutting her cervix was not audible she swore she heard it.

“Were done, send this to the lab and put her back. Do be sure to fit her with a tracker this time.” The snap of gloves being taken off and discarded, “Once the test results are in we will start compiling a list of viable candidates for the breeding program.”

“There are only a few that fit the parameters doctor, we will narrow it down.”

“No.” Aerith bet he was smiling, “We will use them all then.”

//

The whirring above Cloud told him, at last, to get up and move, whether his body was ready for it or not. 

His head snapped up, and he attempted to follow the sound, but technology had advanced quite a bit in five years. He narrowed his eyes, and scanned the perimeter of the pod for the mechanical arm.

Cloud cried out at the brief lance of pain in his upper arm. He looked at his right shoulder, and turned the outside of his bicep toward him.

He found the tiny incision. Turning his skin made the wound drip with blood.

A medical tracker. Hojo and his goons now had access to his blood type, heart rate, and genetic sequence. 

He had to admit to himself that this was relatively painless. Back then, it was done manually, with four masked techs holding his extremities down, and a fifth with the applicator gun in his hand.

Hojo would always be there with a hand on his abdomen, as if he thought that would calm his nerves.

 _Ssh,_ he would say to Cloud, his cold, gloved hand pressing into his quivering abs. Cloud would always tense up and grimace under Hojo, who lingered.

_Just a bit of blood, young man._

It was never ‘just a bit.’ 

_No shame if you cry._

Cloud winced and passed a palm over his opposite shoulder, where the tracker had been placed back then, remembering how he’d compulsively picked at it long after it had been removed.

\--  
Hojo had a hard time taking his eyes off of any of his subjects, but the blood sample that his arm had collected from Cloud awaited his acknowledgement.

A masked tech appeared at his side as the slot in his observation panel spat out the sample between two glass plates.

Hojo took a minute to admire it. To the untrained eye, it was simply blood: dark red, nearly black, viscous. But Hojo knew that there was, inside of it, his own signature; that there was beauty in the cellular structure unlike that of any other creature he had encountered.

Aside from one only.

“To pathology. Immediately,” he commanded. “An answer to my inquiries within the hour.”

The tech hesitated, bowed, and then left. 

Hojo stood at the center of his observation room, and watched as Cloud struggled to his feet, his calves shaking like a newborn fawn.

“Oh, no you don’t.”

He typed in a command at his console, programming it for Cloud’s pod, and pressed “execute.”

A small bolt of lightning flashed within the pod, barely missing Cloud as he scampered away from it, and pressed his back against the front of the glass.

Hojo stifled a laugh just as Cloud turned around and caught sight of him, mouth open and moving, gesturing aggressively.

Hojo couldn’t hear a single thing. He hadn’t turned on the speaker for the pod. He had no desire to listen to vulgarities at that time. 

He did cut on his one-way feed to Cloud.

_“Forgot the house rules so quickly, haven’t we?”_

The sudden crackle of Hojo’s voice startled Cloud, and he froze momentarily. 

Hojo pressed “execute” again. Cloud lurched forward as the bolt struck him in the back, and then crumpled to his knees. The way Cloud’s furrowed brow widened with his eyes, wrenched open in pain, reminded Hojo to check and make sure that the sequence was being recorded.

It was. Cloud crumbled again, and for a split second, Hojo relished the same wide-eyed terror he had observed in his sample as a teenager.

It didn’t last long, though, and Cloud screwed his face up with rage, which Hojo clucked his tongue and shook his head at.

_“You know, you’re really quite ugly when you do that.”_

From his vantage point, he could nearly see Cloud’s blood boil beneath his skin. His eyes narrowed, and Hojo could only think of how dull they were when this creature had first come into his custody; how bright and beautiful they now once he’d perfected him. 

His voice followed his pattern of thought: _“You should really thank me, you know. Five years ago, you were quite homely…”_

Cloud’s mouth moved as Hojo went on.

_“Your eyes… much too big for that tiny face of yours. No muscle mass. A runt. And now, look at you.”_

Only when Cloud’s mouth stopped moving did Hojo give him his undivided attention. 

_“You’re furious with me. Really now, could you have come this far--”_ /p>

Cloud slammed his fist into the glass.

_“--if it weren’t for me?”_

Hojo laughed as his former charge succumbed to his rage, his bare knuckles and feet bouncing off of the plexiglass. 

A different tech moved to his side, and gave a slight bow of apology for interrupting.

“Excuse me Professor.”

Hojo turned to him. “What?”

“The Ancient is finished.”

Hojo fiddled with the rim of his glasses with a twitching index finger. 

“Good,” he said at last. “Return her to her pod.”  
\--

Aerith’s cage rises back to its proper place. She is sore, humiliated and utterly exhausted. Her left thigh is bandaged thickly. A parting gift from the medical team in the form of a tiny tracker, while usually placed under the skin this one was grafted on the bone of her femur. The staff here were skilled and kind enough to pour a potion over the incision site before wrapping it. Exhaustion crept in at the knowledge she was back where she started where more strange and terrible forms of experiments awaited. A glance was risked upwards, Hojo at his station but his attention wasn’t on her, it was on the occupant next to her. With newfound strength she climbed to her feet and once again pressed her face to the glass. He looked awful.

“...Cloud?”

Clear sound was not a reality in Hojo’s pods, but he heard the whirring of a platform to his right, he scampered to the glass there. Aerith emerged from below, her knees tucked beneath her and her hair in disarray.  
Cloud lifted himself onto his knees, and slammed his palms against the glass.  
“Aerith. Aerith!”

She could see his lips moving but no sound was heard. Their pods were completely cut off from one another.

“You’re awake.” 

Cloud pressed his ear to the glass, and gestured for Aerith to repeat herself, then moved back so he could watch her lips move.

”It’s so good to see you…” Aerith continued helplessly.

Cloud understood her, and offered the best he could in the form of a smile. He opened his mouth as he spoke, ensuring that every syllable he made was well represented to her visually.  
“You look good,” he said. It wasn’t the whole truth; she seemed a bit dazed, and her gown was in great contrast to the dresses he’d seen her in previously, but he was glad that she appeared not to have been disturbed in any other way. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine. You look like shit though.” A tiny smile mimicked his. She wasn’t fine and wouldn’t be for a very long time. Hojo had a way with torture that they were both very familiar with.

Cloud didn’t catch the last bit of what Aerith said, but it didn’t matter. He had laid eyes on her, and she was fine for now. It was a small comfort, but it was enough to put enough life back into him to try and figure out how to escape from this mess.

He looked up at the ceiling of the test tube, scanning for a vulnerability. There were no protruding instruments this time; not like there was at the Shinra Mansion. Zack apparently taught Hojo a valuable lesson.

“We need to get out of here,” he said out loud, momentarily forgetting that Aerith could not hear him.

“What?” She said, also pressing an ear to the wall of the enclosure.

Hojo’s voice over the intercom made them both jump. It also gave them the knowledge that they could both hear what he was saying.

 _“A touching reunion,”_ he cooed, mockingly.

Cloud felt sick to his stomach.

Aerith’s breath hitched almost threatening another anxiety attack but with Cloud here with her now she would stay strong. “Indeed, professor. We keep meeting in the strangest places.“

_“She speaks. Done cowering on the floor?”_

Her hands fell to her side. His insults cut to the core.

“Hey, asshole,” Cloud interrupted. “Are you finished?”

Hojo’s snicker sounded particularly diabolical, filtered through the machinery of the speaker. 

_“Well. Look who’s developed a spine.”_

Cloud winced internally, but the comment only made him angrier. “Let her go,” was the best thing he could come up with.

“Let him go,” Aerith parroted him, moving to face the Professor. This man had been a near permanent fixture in her childhood. “Please….sir. It’s me you want.” She clenched her fists tightly digging her nails into the skin of her palms. “And you’ll get my cooperation...everything. Just let him go.”

“What she said,” Cloud chimed in. He wished he had his sword, or another prop to help express himself, let alone escape. “Let me go.”

He made eye contact with Hojo, something that had never been within his power to do before, and poured as much energy into his stare as he could. 

“You’ve got no dealings with me,” he said. 

Hojo sighed loudly and shook his head, before turning to the next tech that appeared at his side. 

_“I liked you both a lot better when you were children,”_ he said, taking the slide from the technician, and inserting it into his console.

_“You were much quieter then.”_

Aerith’s eyes widened, and she dared a glance at Cloud. If he saw her reaction to Hojo’s revelation, he didn’t show it. He went on staring up at Hojo.

 _“Not too bright, the two of you… nor artful with words.”_ Hojo busied himself with the computer for a moment. The results of Cloud’s pathology blipped onto his screen.

Cloud’s eyes widened as he saw, from his pod, a mirror image of his old Shinra service portrait flash against Hojo’s screen, followed by words that were too small for him to read.

“Pathology has confirmed the match, Professor.” The tech’s words broadcasted over the intercom to Cloud and Aerith.

“Of course it did,” Hojo said with folded arms. “He is my Augment. How could I forget that face of his? ”

_Augment._ The sound of the word razed through Cloud’s head, lancing his right eye with sharp pains so great that they drowned out the sound of Hojo’s laugh as he fell to the ground.

Hojo’s shoulders shook with the force of his laughs as he watched the Augment breaking down. Having his prized pets all in one place, neatly aligned in a row was immensely satisfying; even the deficient looks and arrogance that came from thinking they had leverage. The Ancient specimen was an old favorite, even more so than the mother. While the mother host lost her spark, the youngling retained it. No matter how much the fear overtook it, she would always bounce back. Hojo wondered how long it would take to dim that light…maybe he would be able to snuff it out completely. Broken toys were so much fun to piece back together.

The control room displays activated with information from various lab results of his subjects. “Fascinating.” The thought of breeding the two had never crossed his mind. The Augment was more of a happy mistake than a true success. Yet the data suggested a possible match, greater than any of the other S and G type SOLDIERSs.

“Should we cancel the other candidates, doctor?” Thin lips curled up into a sinister smile that had the masked assistant ringing their hands in discomfort. Weird…they whispered behind his back. He’s a monster. This never stopped the flow of applicants scrambling to work under his prestige, yearning to add this experiment to their resumes.

“No.” Hojo answered, “We will proceed as planned.” He waved them away before coming to stand before the main console once more. The specimen was concerned. He could see it in her posture, the frown marring the soft flesh of its forehead. Both his subjects were perfect body wise; so petite and fragile. The Augment was strengthened by mako injections tainted with Jenova cells. The specimen had the spirit of the planet in her very being. The power of creation flowed through her veins manifesting itself in the ability to grow any plant in any condition. 

“Perfect…so perfect.” He caressed the still images of each, suddenly eager…so very eager to get the tests underway. He needed to break them. The Augment would be easy to pry apart and scramble that useless brain some more. He would wear down its body to the base components and mold it. The Ancient…it would be led by the puppet. It would have no choice but to grow, change…lead them to this fabled promise land.

“Oh no…nonono.”

Hm? Ah…the speakers were still active. He observed the ancient gazing up at the monitors mounted for their viewing pleasure, the service record of one Cloud Strife. A pathetic excuse for a recruit, too intellectually challenged to be anything more than a lab rat. It listed all his shortcomings, every failed mission, every display of stupidity until he’d landed into his capable hands. Hojo was so proud of the auguments progress up until the ungrateful thing escaped.

“So now you see? You have nothing to bargain with. You will comply or suffer.” Was she crying? Hojo zoomed in on her face. There were definite tear tracks. For whom, he knew not. “Tears already…we haven’t even started yet. I’m disappointed.”

//

He was always disappointed. Wave after wave of applicants visits her cage. Aerith focuses on the light reflected in Hojos glasses as her body is filled to the brim. Her stomach aches and she is nauseous. She has lost feeling in her legs.

"Ugh, she's so tight!" She couldn't see his eyes properly. He was smiling at her desecration.

"Hurry up, it's my turn!" They fought over her drugged up body before deciding to share.

Hojo pressed his hand against glass, licking his lips, glued to the sight of both cocks entering her sex. The specimen cried out, trying with all her might to get away. The SOLDIERS held her tightly; one underneath, pumping furiously while his partner thrust from all fours behind her. 

"Your friend is screaming just as loud as you are." He breathes harshly. "He weeps for you right now. "

Aerith clawed desperately at the steel floor, flushed. Her core tightened at the rush of excitement from them violently taking her. She couldn't control herself. The aphrodisiac had her wet and wanting. Trying to escape turned into moving against the growing tide of pleasure.

"He rages while you are going to climax from your breeding." Hojo adjusts his spectacles, "He'll break while you grow fat with child. " he was practically salivating, "He always did break so spectacularly. I find myself excited to see it happen again."

Aerith was wailing, crushed against two hard bodies.

"Look at me Ancient. Focus on my eyes. I want to see when you orgasm. "

A gloved hand weaved through her hair and pulled tight. She was forced to keep her gaze locked with his. Hojo was still smiling, teeth bared. Her body jerked back and forward. Moisture poured down her brow. Involuntary moans were pushed out. 

"Uh..uh…" He mimicked, chuckling at her distress. "So much like your mother.." He caressed the place near where her face was. His breathing was just as labored as hers. Aerith finally rode the wave to completion when a warm gush of semen flooded her insides.

"Mm...she's finished. Send in the rest. Two at a time." Hojo straightened and approached the other enclosure. Cloud had grown silent.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you. " He tapped the glass with a yellowed finger nail.

"Augment." Hojo called, "You may want to watch this part." 

When he still didn’t respond, Hojo banged on the glass with both hands. Cloud shot up, eyes wild. They immediately zeroed in on Aerith. Then away, then back again. She was being passed around the Soldiers that entered. 

“Don’t look so concerned. She is enjoying it. I’ve made sure of it.”

Two leave, two more enter. Aerith gets into position and welcomes each one into her body. She is turned from him, so he can’t make out her expression but her body shudders and her moans fill his cage.

**Author's Note:**

> _ethHojo4 now knows he's likehvisieder and any hope of at least getting Cloud out is gone. will bothnever leaveW that pod.  
>  rith now knows he's like her and any hope of at least getting Cloud out is gone. They will both never leave that pod.  
> Aer ith Aerith now knows he's like her and any hope of at least getting Cloud out is gone. They will both never leave that pod.  
> knows he's like her and any hope of at least getting Cloud out is gone. They will both never leave that pod._
> 
> \--
> 
> The above was found in the collaborative Google docs file for this fic after both authors went about 3 weeks without touching the document. Not saying that malevolent spirits were involved in the making of this but if they were, they're quite clear about how they'd like to see this story end.


End file.
